Goetia (Beast I)
|-|Goetia= |-|"Grand Caster"= |-|King of Humans= Character Synopsis Beast I, or more infamously known as Goetia, the Demon God King is the aggregate form of Solomon's seventy-two Demons. To begin with, the 72 demons were “a system to efficiently promote proper reason” invented by the founder of (human) magecraft, Solomon. It was originally created as a magical ritual to look after mankind after Solomon's death, the Human Order Correction Ritual. Said system grieved and raged against the relationship between King Solomon and humans, becoming a curse that takes action to conquer “the imperfectness of humans” that King Solomon continued to ignore. It eventually changed into the Human Order Incineration Ritual. A magecraft with its own will that was devised in order to attain true wisdom, and is now attempting to reach the origin while making use of the entire human history. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '| '''Unknown ' 'Verse: '''Fate/Grand Order '''Name: '''Demon God Ars Goetia, Beast I '''Gender: '''Acknowledged as a male '''Age: '''Over 3000 years old, though in truth, age is meaningless to him '''Classification: '''The King of Demon Gods, The King of Man, The 72 Demon Gods of the Lemegeton '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, capable of regenerating even if his soul is destroyed and his mind is gone), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8. As long as the concept of "72 Demon Gods" as well as the Reality Marble Ars Paulina exist, not even a single Demon God can permanently die. In Ars Paulina, death is implied to hold little sway), Time Paradox Immunity (Goetia is able to survive rewriting the entire history of the planet he was born on, as well as the incineration of the era that he was born in), Reactive evolution (As a Beast, Goetia grows more powerful in response to how developed humanity becomes as a civilization), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Temporal Constance; Exists in all points in time and killing one version will only effect that specific iteration of Goetia), BFR (Merely by looking him in the eye, saying his name out loud or attempting to depict him, your body, mind and soul are automatically separated from each other and the latter 2 are sealed in purgatory), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Both of Goetia's Noble Phantasms capable of reaching into the four-dimensional plane), Clairvoyance (Goetia perceives all of time at once via Solomon's Clairvoyance, which allows him to look into the past and future, as well as all possible timelines), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Goetia stated that he would recreate the planet at the conceptual level and remove the concept of death from it, he is also in control of a conceptual mini-universe that lacks a concept of time), Reality Warping, Stat Amplification (Even a single Demon God was capable of amplifying Scheherazade's Noble Phantasm to the point where it could turn fiction into reality), Space-Time Manipulation (Even a single Demon God is strong enough to create cancerous pockets of space-time, called singularities), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Zepar, one part of his being, in a weakened state, could select a specific fate out of infinite possibilities and impose it onto an individual for his own purposes), Magic (Goetia is a sentient summoning spell that forms the foundation of magecraft itself; all forms of magic able to be cast by humans exist because he does), Power Nullification and Mimicry (Goetia possesses the Rings of Solomon, which nullify and allow him control over any form of magic invented by man), Summoning (Can summon any of the Demon Gods from fiction into reality, and/or from any point in time they may be at), Attack Absorption, Power Nullification (Goetia possesses a passive ability called Nega Summon, that allows him to passively negate and absorb any Noble Phantasm thrown at him. Noble Phantasms are conceptual attacks that are empowered by the lore of the servant themselves, and many out of the wide range of them can attack mentally, spiritually or both alongside conceptually), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Any ability possessed by a servant (Goetia's Nega Summon grants him astronomically high resistance to Noble Phantasms, a servant's conceptual attack that gets its power from their own legend, as well as any ability a NP might wield), Death Manipulation (His independent manifestation skill makes time-based, causality-based and instant death-based attacks useless against him). | Likely Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power nullification and Mimicry (Goetia possesses the Rings of Solomon, which nullify and allow him control over any form of magic invented by man). 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Kiara Sessyoin, has stated that her power as a Beast was inferior in comparison to Goetia’s own strength. Servants such as unsealed Gilgamesh, are relatively in the same league. Ars Almadel exists in all points in time, and is fueled by the incineration of human history itself, including an infinite number of timelines) | '''Unknown (Lost most of his original power and lacks most abilities) Speed: Immeasurable '(Can exist and move in a domain outside of linear time and causality. Lacks a concept of time) | '''Unknown ' 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '| 'Unknown ' '''Striking Ability: Multiversal+ | Unknown Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Wasn't fazed by numerous servants assaulting Ars Paulina, one of which being Ishtar. Kiara, controls the entirety of Moon Cell, stated herself that she’s below Goetia) | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Plantary '''(Can effect the entirety of the planet through numerous means). '''Multiversal+ with Ars Almadel Salomonis (Ars Almadel exists in all points in time and can essentially effect an infinite number of parallel worlds) Intelligence: '''As the King of Magic, Solomon is without a doubt the most powerful magus to have ever existed, with all forms of magecraft performed by humans being mere toys for him to use at his whim. '''Nigh-Omniscient via Clairvoyance & Cosmic Awareness (Can view the entirety of past, present and future at once, as well as those of all possible timelines Weaknesses: 'His control over magecraft will weaken should even one of his rings be lost. He requires preparation time to activate Ars Almadel, though he is able to travel to the past and prepare it there to reduce the effects of this limitation. '''Version: Beast I/Goetia | King of Humans ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: ' * '''Solomon’s Ring: '''The rings inserted in his ten fingers that were given by God. The proof of a king, the founder of magecraft. In case all ten rings are together, any and all magecrafts performed by mankind are negated and placed under his subordination '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ars Almadel Salomonis: The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All: Solomon's third Noble Phantasm, and the Noble Phantasm most used by Goetia. It is the "|" of Original Sin, appearing at first as a massive ring of light the size of North America that encircles the planet. It fires hundreds of millions of lines of light, with each light possessing power equal to Excalibur, and travels through time to destroy the surface of the planet in the past, present, and future all at once, eradicating humanity at all points in time. Nothing on Earth surpasses the heat produced by this attack and no earthly material can withstand it for as long as it abides by the laws of physics. It can also be focused into a single point and fired as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm with enough power to pierce through the entire planet with a hole via the heat it produces alone. However, its true application is in the energy it gathers by incinerating humanity, which it mostly uses to fuel itself. By destroying humanity across 3,000 years, Goetia can gather an amount of energy that surpasses the creation of Earth itself and can use it to reverse time on a planetary scale to recreate the planet as he pleases with entirely new concepts. Such a feat is close to True Magic. * Ars Paulina: The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One Who Begins All: Solomon's second Noble Phantasm, and his Reality Marble. It is a workshop that exists outside of the universe, outside of space and time, in the sea of imaginary numbers. It is powered by Solomon's own Magic Circuits, and death in this space does not count, allowing him to resurrect those who die within it. * Ars Nova: Light Band Convergence Ring: The only Noble Phantasm Goetia has to himself, hypothesized in place of the true Ars Nova used by Solomon. Instead of its original, intended use, he uses it to activate the calculations needed to return the Earth to its genesis and recreate it as he pleases. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Nasuverse Category:Wizards Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Religious Figures Category:Monsters Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Royal Characters Category:Servents Category:Spirits Category:Clairvoyance Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Hax Category:Tier 2